Rinha Emiko
'Character First Name:' Rinha 'Character Last Name:' Emiko 'IMVU Username:' Wiinter 'Nickname: (optional)' Emi 'Age:' 12 'Date of Birth:' April 13th, 188AN 'Gender:' Female 'Ethnicity:' ((Amegakurian or Ikotsugakurian)) 'Height:' 4"5 'Weight:' 75 'Blood Type:' O 'Occupation:' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos:' 'Affiliation:' (Village) 'Relationship Status:' Single 'Personality:' At first glance, most associate Arya with a “Me first” attitude, though it’s primarily refers to her competitiveness and her desire to excel in all that she’s involved with. Not only does she project a selfish appearance, she is individualistic, strong willed, assertive and outspoken most mistake this for her being pigheaded and rebellious. Despite all, she’s naturally authoritive and demands perfection. She’s naturally defensive. Though there is a selfish aspect to her, it’s easily controlled. She’s simple and straight-forward with what she wants. She generally is hungry for success because she feels the need to constantly prove her worth, though in the end she tends to underestimate herself. She isn’t intimidated that easily and can sometimes take an aggressive stand in order to protect herself emotionally from transgresses of others. She’s extremely protective and loyal with her family, and they come at the top in the list of priorities. But if someone perseveres and gains her trust with time (which they most definitely will if their intensions are honest), they will see the soft, caring and considerate side to AryaShe also happens to be very emotional and often fall into the depths of nostalgia. She has difficulties expressing her true emotions such as happiness, love, anger and forgiveness. Her immediate reaction to these feelings is quickly suppress the emotions, though a flicker of true feelings sometimes comes through. 'Behaviour:' 'Nindo: (optional)' Failure is not an option. 'Summoning:' N/A 'Bloodline/Clan:' ((Your Clan or Family and information about them,.)) 'Ninja Class: ' Genin 'Element One:' N/A 'Element Two:' N/A 'Weapon of choice:' ((you wont use a weapon until you are trained with one)) 'Strengths' Medical Jutsu 'Weaknesses:' Physical endurance 'Chakra color:' White 'Weapon Inventory:' Your Projectile Weapons Inventory. ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) Maximum capacity at: Genin (50 pieces) Chunin (60 pieces) Jounin (70 pieces) ANBU/Sage (80 pieces) Sannin/Kage (90 pieces) Please allocate now Kunai (cost 2 pieces): Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): ''' '''Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces each set of 10): Small Scrolls (cost 3 pieces): Medium Scrolls ( cost 4 pieces): ''' '''Large Scrolls (cost 5 pieces): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): ' '''Paper Bomb ((Max 20) costing 2 pieces): ' '''Any sword ((Max 7) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each):'' List the other weapons here: '''Total: 'Jutsu List:' Transformation Technique - Rank E Clone Technique - Rank E Body Replacement - Rank E Rope Escape Technique - Rank E Generic Sealing Technique - Rank E Genjutsu - Rank E 'Allies:' Rinha 'Enemies:' ((Your enemies, rivals)) 'Background Information:' ((Your background information)) ((Should be 250 words long at least. If you are 6 years old, you have 6 years of backstory which you can write about or at least make us aware of. ))